


I Guess I Like You Too

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Bathroom Sex, Child Neglect, Crushes, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, I guess.., Kinda, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, except for izuru he got sense, izuru and hajime are step brothers, jelly nagito but hes not a prude about it, they all fuck in the end:), they horny and makin bad choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nagito has a crush on izuru, hajime has a crush on nagito, izuru just playing monkey in the middle.ora little love triangle thing where they do a whole lot of side fucking which builds feelings over time. Then they eventually have a threesome.( yeah there is gonna be some plot in here though) ( also nagito is wearing the same clothes as pregame nagito while, hajime and izuru clothes stay the same.)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. chapter 1

Hajime groans watching the football team practice under the evening sun. The boy was waiting for his brother Kamakura, to get back from the main office after going to pick up something.

The two regularly walk to the dorms together, though they don't share one. It's more of a silent agreement to keep each other company while they go back.

Kamakura was the one to bring up the concept, saying that they should walk together more frequently.

It was honestly really considerate of the boy, though at times like these he rather be in his dorm, than waiting on the other.

A sigh left Hajime's mouth as he shuffled on the heated bench, he craved to be at his dorm.

Right then like a miracle, Kamakura emerges out from behind the bushes, keeping a dull expression as he did so.

The brunette's lips twitched ever so slightly, feeling the relief seep throughout his body.

" yo Kamakura, ready to go?"

The raven head boy nodded still not looking up from whatever document he was given. Hinata acknowledged getting up to walk beside the boy as they both walked off into the distance.

___

The dorm Hajime had wasn't anything too amazing if a normal person walked inside, though to Hajime it was heaven.

It was larger than the room he shared with Kamakura back home and he had it solely to himself.

This wasn't a rare case, but thanks to Kamakura he was able to sign into the system to get one early.

The boy threw off his bag, then collided with the nice refreshing sheets, they felt pleasant pressing idly against his skin.

Hajime stayed like this for a few minutes, then raised himself.

The boy remembered he needed to complete all five homework assignments, that he was supposed to finish on Monday. Not making it better that they were all written assignments.

The boy groans going for his backpack taking the work to his desk.

He placed the binder down, then open revealing all the notes... and one other thing.

One of his very confidential pictures fell out and landed quietly on the ground.

Hajime was stunned, when the hell did he put that there?

The boy hurriedly snatched the picture up giving it one last glance before putting it in his draw.

It was a picture of one of hope Peak's top swimmers, who won the champion from last semester.

Komeda Nagito

The picture was taken by one of his friends Mahiru Koizumi, they went to see the school swimming tournament. Hajime asked her could he borrow her camera for a second and took this very picture of Komeda stretching on the sidelines.

His friend only gawked at him telling him to take pictures of the people were swimming. The brunette only laughed off the situation of slipping the photo into his pocket.

It wasn't that creepy per se, it was actually one of the only photos he had of him.

One of the only photos he jacks off to...

Yeah, Hajime was down bad, the crush was started last semester and only grew since then.

It also didn't help that he ran the track team who shared the boy bathroom with the swimming team.

The two teams see each other since they both practice on the same days.

And the days were when practice starts late and they have to sit on the bleachers in the swimming area. God Hajime has a field day.

He stares at the boy's ass wondering what it feels like rub against it. Most of the time the boy ends up having to rub one out in the bathroom.

It was all hot messy torture, and that the brunette doesn't know how to take care of.

He would love to tell the boy how he felt but, they rarely see each other. At Practice is the only time he can get an actual look into the green lovely eyes.

Other than that he's just a lost cause, jacking off to his crush like a creep.

The boy grimaces remembering he had homework and lots of it too.

This is going to be a long night.

__

An alarm clock sounds, waking a white-haired boy from his rest.

The time was now seven-thirty, just thirty more minutes till class starts.

The boy casually got out of bed stretching and yawning, then taps the top of his alarm.

He gazed around his surroundings focusing his eyes on the newfound brightness, it was pleasant.

He got up from the bed and went over to his bathroom to prepare for the day.

__

It was now seven forty-nine, and Komeda had finally made it to the school gates taking out his card to open the door. Hope peak was truly a school that lived up to its standards. It filled the boy with hope every time he stepped into the coffee-tinted hallways watching the students pass by speaking to friends or on their phones. It's was all so

peaceful, and he's glad garbage like him could attend such a wondrous college.

Komeda proceeded down the hallway making his way to the stairs. He reached the top then walked down the corridor to find his classroom.

As much as he loved learning and all the wonderful things that came with it, he always had a spot for a certain someone every time he entered the classroom.

Kamakura Izuru

His he's was beautiful, a sight for sore eye. The way he stuck out from most students was such an aw struck, he held this pristine dominance that would shatter anyone and make them stumble at his feet.

Oh, and Nagito would happily would, as selfish as it is. Kamakura was just perfect and everybody knew it.

His grades, his mannerisms, the way he takes care of things, made him perfect And he isn't much of a people person but a lot of girls swoon over him. Though Kamakura himself doesn't seem to care.

Which only makes them want him more.

The whole thing going on with them makes Nagito a little jealous is but, he doesn't allow himself to fall under the pressure.

He wouldn't go out of his way to make his dear Kamakura uncomfortable.

Komeda walked into the classroom, everyone was either talking studying for the test that was going to take place today. But Kamakura was sitting in the back reading a book with the same beautiful deadpan expression.

It made Nagito's knees weak.

But he needed to get over to his desk so, he mustered his strength and walked over.

His desk was only three desks three seats away from Nagito, making it better for him to side glance.

The boy's only wish was to be able to capture the man's attention, being worthy of his heart.

Komeda only talked to the boy a few times despite being in the same class.

It was just the man arura was governing and his gaze was like steel. Komeda couldn't even muster a proper sentence, probably making him pathetic in Kamakura's eyes.

Nagito sighed while taking out his notes to study, he already study last night but he needed a distraction.

__

Class was now over and Nagito felt like he did okay on the test. It was actually quite similar to the study guide if he were to say.

Everybody was packing their things getting ready for the next period. Nagito stole glances as he watched Kamakura exit the classroom.

Mabey on the day he'll get to know the guy.

__

The cafeteria was brash and busy. Hajime never Liked eating here he prefers a more calm scenery.

But he and his friends usually eat much together, so he just bares with it.

The brunette wanders over with his lunch bag, which he prepared this morning since he's on a budget.

He sat at an empty table in the corner and patiently waited for the arrival of his friends.

He fiddled with the supper of his lunch bag getting bored as minutes passed then looked over at the other tables.

A light blush crept on the brunette cheeks, as he saw his beloved white-haired boy walking up to a group of people sitting at the table.

His sweet smile made Hajime melt, how could he be so pretty without even trying.

Hajime continued to stare, taking in every mannerism of the boy until.

" Hajime can you hear me"

The brunette wandered out of his train of thought, to confront the girl who was calling his name. Her face held genuine concern but was soon taken over by a friendly smile.

"You seemed pretty out of it just know, homework must be getting to" she giggled.

Hajime chuckled, if only she really knew.

"Heh yeah I guess Chiaki, I had to finish five last night."

the gamer girl looked to him in disbelief, " five? and due by today?"

It actually was Hajime's fault since he could have done it over the weekend.

" Yeah, but they're done anyway so I'm fine."

The two continued to chat until the other arrived. Togami and Mahrui showed up.

" Sorry we're late, the lines were awfully long today," the redhead said. the other gave a sharp nod in agreement finding a seat at the table.

The gamer girl excuses the two and started a conversation about how everyone's final went.

The rest of the lunch period went by pretty quickly, everyone shared their laughs and interesting topics until class time rolled back in.

___

Nagito walked out the cafeteria door beside one of his friends Ibuki, she and him had the same course around this time so they usually walked there together.

" Ibuki saw a big roach in the corridor, then Ibuki screamed out 'roach! roach!' and then this giant came out of nowhere and started putting the bug in his bag like it was normal crazy right!?

Nagito gave a weak smile, he didn't really understand what was happening but Ibuki seemed happy so he listened.

The rest of the story was about how Ibuki meet a new friend named Gonta who was studying to become an Entomologists.

She seemed to really enjoy the guy's presence, seeing how highly she talked of him.

the two continued the conversation walking down the hallway until something caught his eye.

Kamakura was standing in the hall... talking?

the man isn't really the one to socialize especially if it isn't important.

Nagito slowly crept behind the corner, earning a curious gaze from Ibuki.

" Who you hiding from-"

Nagito swiftly put a hand over his lips signaling for Ibuki to stay quiet.

the girl stared at him then mimicked the action on her part, showing her understanding. She then crept behind the corner too trying to see whats going on.

The white-haired male turned back around continuing to observe the scene.

Kamakura seemed to be talking to some brown-headed guy, quite genuinely like they were close. The whole scene was weird because he has never seen Kamakura act like this with anyone.

that gut must be special huh

the thought made his stomach churn

He observed the two say their goodbyes going in opposite directions, with the brunette headed his way.

Nagito quickly snapped himself and Ibuki from the corner, trying to make it seem like they were just t down the hallway.

they waited until the boy reached the end of the hall, Nagito wanted to get a look at him.

The boy finally reached the end of the hall pausing to type something on his phone then returned back to reality. He lifted his head to instantly lock eyes with Nagito and looked away the moment he realized.

The boy flushed like he'd been exposed during an embarrassing moment waving awkwardly to Nagito as he turns the hall.

Nagito just smiled back at him which only seemed to make the boy redder.

Nagito watched as the boy wandered away, taking all his peculiarities as he did so. The boy was an average-looking person leaning more towards the handsome end. He seems awkward and absurd.

He wasn't anything special or exceptional, he was just normal... Mabey that's what's Kamakura's into.

the hallway was silent except for the tap of a hand on skin.

" um Komeda we're gonna be late for class"

shit...

___

the end of the school day means freedom for all unless you had swimming practice like Nagito.

It was a pleasant surprise when he joined the group, he was expecting it to be a waste of time only to find out he was actually good at swimming.

The boy entered the natatorium with his swimsuit in hand. A few of his teammates were already there dipping their toes in the water.

' evening Aoi and Kokichi" he greeted

Aoi looked up and beamed at the man while Kokichi kicked his foot in the water.

"evening Nagito was just waiting on Sonia and Akane to arrive and will start warm-ups"

Nagito agreed then made his way over to the bathroom.

___

it was empty and silent, not that Nagito minded he was glad of getting a little bit of privacy. The boy made his way into the stall and started to change.

not long later after he heard the door open to the track team outside.

so much for privacy.

Nagito quickly put on his swimming shorts and made his way out of the stall shoveling past the men lounging on the lockers.

He kept digging through the crowd until he bumped into someone, making him drop the clothes he changed out of.

The white-haired boy dove towards the floor picking up his clothes. He then returns the gaze of the man who was trying to help only to find out it was the guy from before.

Nagito's eyes widened, he's was on the track team and he never noticed?

The guy picked up the rest of his clothes while Komeda gawked.

" heh sorry for bumping into you" Nagito stared at him for a moment then quickly snapped out of thought.

"it's okay, I should be apologizing I was rushing through the crowd."

the guy's expression softens immediately then tense, " oh yeah... um your clothes"

He handed the clump of clothes back to Komeda while laughing awkwardly, "I should be going uh... now heh"

and with that, the man quickly walks away without a glance.

yeah, he was something alright...

___

Nagito walked out of the bathroom to see everyone in the water.

" were you taking a shit or jacking off because there is no way it takes someone that long to change," the small purple boy declared earning a glare from Aoi.

" Sorry for taking long, the bathroom was packed"

Aoi returned a sympathetic glance, " it's fine Nagito we were just staring warm-ups anyways.

Nagito nodded and hurriedly got in the water.

___

Hajime sat on the bleachers of the track drinking from his water bottle, practice was really something else today. The coach really must want them to win this tournament because fifty laps is a killer.

the boy closes his eyes trying the regulate his breathing but was disturbed by one of his teammates crashing down on the bleachers.

" i *wheeze* need *wheeze* air *wheeze*"

yeah, Kazuichi isn't the best when it comes to sports, he doesn't know why the man is on the team in the first place.

" you good ?"

Hajime didn't honestly know what else to say

" i *wheeze* need *wheeze* water *wheeze*"

Hajime didn't feel like getting up but he didn't want the man to die.

so he walked over to the cooler and took out a water bottle handing it to the dying man.

the guy snatched the bottle from him opening it and drinking it like he's never had water in years.

Hajime watched as he greedily drank the last sip and let out a satisfied whisper.

" Thanks, man, I was really dying out there"

Hajime wanted to roll his eyes.

"yeah I saw"

then boy stood up on his feet and rubbed the side where he fell on, " well imma go back to dorms now, I'm too tired to eat anything here."

the boy walked away limping and rubbing his side, Hajime should go back to the dorms too. it was getting pretty late and he wasn't that hungry.

___

Hajime finally made it to the room, not feeling like doing anything else but sleeping. The boy threw off his backpack and flopped on his bed.

practice really had him worn out, though he couldn't find himself sleeping.

The thoughts of his encounters with Nagito still occupied his mind. notably when they both crashed into each other in the bathroom.

The soft skin pressing up against his body left his mouth feeling dry.

Hajime's hand slowly made its way to his pants unbuckling his half-hard length.

He then eagerly slips it out of his underwear and begins stroking his cock slowly feeling the pleasurable heat seep throughout.

His mind race with thoughts about the white-haired boy's frail body on his knees. the way he looked up at him with those longing eyes.

Hajime groaned, stroking his length a little faster than before.

he now pictured the boy right on his bed with him, stroking his cock, with those thin pale hands. He imaged the way he would message his tip, making him moan ever so slightly.

Hajime could feel himself getting close, still imaging Nagito on top of him touching his dick.

He was sent over the edge with an image of Nagito smiling down at him, bucking his hips with muffled moans.

his pants were now a mess, cum drenching them.

But that didn't matter right now, what he really needed was sleep.

and with the tug of the sheet over his body, he found himself dozing off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Nagito get more acquainted with each other.  
> Izuru has some news for hajime at the end of the day.

Hajime woke up to the feeling of a sticky crotch. Falling asleep in his cum drench pants was an unpleasant feeling but, at least he got some rest.  
The boy rocked over in his bed, stretching for his phone on the dresser. He pulled the device back to him turning it on.

It was currently seven-fifty and school started at eight, he overslept. 

The brunette briskly hopped out of his bed, throwing off his clothes then dashed to the bathroom. 

He turns on the water in the shower while he brushes his teeth.   
The warm water felt nice brushing against his skin.  
Though he only spent about half a minute in the due to the time crunch.

___

It was now seven fifty-eight and Hajime was shoving stuff into his bag, almost ready to leave his room. 

As soon as he was finished he races over to the door, only to be faced with Izuru.

"I huh, what are you doing here?"  
He and Izuru usually meet up outside the dorms, though it was too late to be waiting on anybody.

"I was waiting on you"

Hajime grimace " you didn't have to, I don't want to mess up your perfect attendance record".

Kamakura just stared at him, not showing any signs of concern.  
"it doesn't matter, we should get going now"

Hajime agreed then walked out the doorway, accompanying Izuru down the hall.

___

They both strutted down the sidewalk of the campus in silence, reaching closer to the school with each step. 

Hajime honestly didn't know why Kamakura waited on him this morning, epically with how late he was.  
It made Hajime's stomach churn thinking about how long the man had been standing there.

Honestly, he feels like the man is trying to strengthen the relationship they should have when they were young. Childhood for the two of them was hard especially when both of their parents decided to marry. They were pretty neglectful and only intervene in their lives when they had to.

Especially his stepmom, He never liked her from the start. She always tended to undermine things and push her problems on them. He always felt like that's why Izuru so cold and distant. 

Soon enough she started to rub off on his dad, only using him for money. But of course, he didn't see that, he was too blinded by love that he do anything for her, even neglect his own child.  
Since his parents didn't love him, he tried to find confront from his stepbrother.   
But the boy was very withdrawn, not engaging in conversation unless necessary. They didn't get off on a good track at first but then slowly realize they were all they had.  
Over the years they got closer slowly, actually getting to know each other, eventually going to the same university.

They came so far, Kamakura just making sure they stay that way.

The pair walked up to the door of the building, Izuru opening it with his ID card. They both walked into the building, saying their farewells as they went their separate ways.

___

" ugh I'm turning old just watching this thing"  
Komeda looked down at the purple-haired boy who was been complaining his ear off, " Kokichi you'll be fine, just wait for a few more minutes".

The boy only scoffed throwing his head back with a groan.

The pair had to print out fliers for team joining next semester, And the printer was going rather... slow.

"I rather be dying in class than sitting here watching this grandpa printer waste my time."

Komeda snorted at Kokichi's cheeky comment " you know that not true".

Koichi pushed out his lips " you don't know that! I could be dying inside and you'll never know nehe".  
Komeda shrug turning back to the printer.

He really did like helping the team out in all, but he was missing class time and 'gazing' time.  
It made him sad that he didn't get to see the black-haired boy's beautiful face today.   
Such a shame, well he guesses daydreaming gonna have to do it for now.

The sound of the printer came to a stop, catching the boy out of his daze.

" Fucking finally, And here I thought I might kill myself"

Nagito scolded Kokichi for the rash comment then picked up the stack of papers putting them in his arm.  
" Well I'm going to drop these at Aoi's, you don't have to come if you are bored".  
The smaller looked at Komeda with a bewildered expression, " bored who said I was bored, but anyways I might come along"

The white-haired male cocked an eyebrow, " you sure ?"

The smaller gaze a wicked grin " bet your ass".

___

Hajime let out a breath through his nose, as he took a bite from his sandwich. It was the first thing he ate since morning and wasn't gonna let another moment pass with his hunger pain.

"slow down Hajime, you might choke," said the mauve-haired girl on his right.

The others around the table turned to look at the boy stuffing the sandwich down his throat.

Hajime took the last bite of his sandwich and was met with the gaze of all his friends

"uh, I was hungry" The brunette shrugged. 

Everyone at the table burst out with light laughter, while Hajime opens his water bottle, rolling his eyes.  
" haha, very funny, ill have you guys know hungry will drive you to that point."

" yeah," the redhead agreed, before remembering a question she had, " oh Hajime, are you going to come with us to the arcade this afternoon."

Hajime looked over to Mahuri and gave the girl an apologetic frown, " uh yeah about that, I'm staying after school to get some work done."

Chiaki turns over to the boy with a concerned glance, " the one day you don't have to stay after school, you stay after school."

The brunette chuckled to himself, " yeah, but I promise ill go with you guys next time."

"actually," Mahuri said thoughtfully " we can plan the next date so all of us can go".

The group continued their lunch, discussing their plans for the next time they hang out together.

___

Nagito walked down the hallway leading to the library, he needed to find a few books for one of his classes. He normally doesn't like staying after school unless it's swimming practice but he missed too much today.  
The boy pushed open the big grand double door revealing the book-filled jungle. Hopes peak library was truly something to behold.

As lovely as the place was, Nagito needed to find the book he came for.   
He pulled out a note he got from his teacher which held the title.

It was a textbook from his literature class that they all needed to have by the end of the week.  
If Nagito wasn't busy all day he would have gone to get it during lunch.  
The boy walked up to the librarian's desk and rang the bell, The redhead turn around from her computer and gave Komeda a warm smile, " can I help you, sweetheart?".

Komeda read the name of the book off the paper and ask the woman where to find it. She turns back to her computer and types in the information that was given. She then took a sticky note from aboard, and wrote the information down handing it to him. " follow the paper, then you should find it. but if you have any troubles please run it back by me".

The white-haired boy thank her, taking the paper then headed off.

___  
Nagito roamed the vast halls of the library searching for the catalog that was on the paper. The one thing about big libraries is that it may take you a few minutes to arrive at your destination. He knew he had to find the Informative section before looking through any books.

He continued his search admiring the vast structure of the building, not having any regard to where he was going.

It was truly beautiful, he could tell that they put a lot of heart into making the structure look grand, having the high ceiling hold high glass window roof to the statues the held famous people from history. This place was truly nothing but an admirable piece of-

Nagito was instantly snapped out of his thoughts and collided with someone making them both drop, having the stranger fall on top of him.

Nagito eyes meet with the person to be instantly greeted with a familiar face. The boy seemed to be downright embarrassed, shuffling to get off of him mumbling apologies.

The familiar-looking brunette stood up then held his hand out to the other giving a weak breath. " uh sorry about that, are you okay?"

Nagito sat there for a moment, It was the same boy who was talking to Izuru the other day. Not to mention the same boy he crashes into at the bathroom. This would be their second time interacting, in a quite awkward situation.

Komeda's cheeks flush dully on his pale skin taking the man's hand," Y-yeah I'm okay".  
the brunette helped the boy off the ground, then both stood there awkwardly.

" heh um well, guess this would be our second time crashing into each other." the brunette said with a weak laugh."

Nagito glance up at him and gave a weak smile, " mhm guess so.."

more silence

The brown-haired boy seemed to have had enough of the tension and decided to make conversation, " I was just heading off to the Informative section to catch up on some work"

the white-haired face brightens hearing his words " oh really? I was just heading that way too".

The brunette happily smiled then coked his head to the side, " um you do know that you were heading in the wrong direction right"

Nagito let out an audible oh sound then laughed, the action caught Hajime off guard.  
"wow and I really thought I was heading in the right direction, how idiotic"

The brunette faltered a bit at the comment, " uh, I wouldn't say you're idiotic we all make mistakes sometimes".

Nagito shrug in then remembered, " oh um, can you show me where the Informative section is, um well... if it doesn't burden you-".

" No, it's fine! Id loved to show you the way" the brunette said little to enthusiastically.

Nagito was a little startled, but a warm smile crept onto his lips, " well thank you, uh... I didn't catch your name"

" hajime, my names hajime."

___

Nagito searches through the Shelves while Hajime sat at a table nearby doing his work.   
Honestly, Nagito was very grateful for the man, Looking past the awkwardness he was very considerate and kind.   
Nagito faltered a bit as his mind went back to Izuru, but he shook it off. No, this was not the time to be jealous, Hajime was literally helping him and he's over here being selfish. It just really shows how much of a pathetic person he really is.

Nagito's finger skimmed slowly along the spine of the books until he read the exact title he was looking for, " ah perfect".   
He picked out the book from the shelf and browse over the book, yep it was the one.

Nagito held the thick book in his hand, then turn over to Hajime who was sitting at the table. Honestly, he didn't want to leave him here alone, he kind of wanted to get to know him a little more.

But the boy was doing work and needed to focus, and Nagito needed to get his book checked out. 

Surely when the next time comes, he'll get around to talking to the him.

___

Hajime walked out of the building and continued down the sidewalk. Today was a complete surprise for the boy as to seeing Nagito in the library. Though the interaction wasn't long it surely felt like his whole world stop turning, as if it was just him and Komeda there.

Honestly, he hopes they could have longer conversations in the future.

Hajime's phone rings, catching him off guard. The boy then reached for his pockets pulling out his phone to see Izuru calling.

Strange, though he didn't tell him he was staying after school today so there's that.

Hajime answered the phone and raised it to his ear, " hello? yeah, you need something, meet me at your dorm? Isn't it a little late for that? "

Hajime took a pause letting the man explain himself.

"he died?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys the death was minor, and Will play a role for some hajime actions further on.
> 
> Also thanks for the kudos, I'm glad you all liking this and I'm hoping for the next chapter to be out very soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hajime is just sad horny ya'll, though hell be fine a couple of chapters from now ;)


End file.
